Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2004-182149, for example, discloses an apparatus for controlling automatic driving of a vehicle. In this apparatus, a target deceleration is determined on the basis of a relative speed and a relative distance of a home vehicle to an obstacle ahead, and a braking force is controlled automatically such that an actual deceleration matches the target deceleration.